dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Xelor/Agility/2
SUPER AGILE CRITICAL NINJA DAGGER MUMMY DUDE. Yeah, that's me. A QUESTIONNAIRE: *Ever wondered why the world was getting clogged with plain old agi pure builds? *Ever wondered if you could get more bang for your buck as an outgoing gamer? *Ever wanted to bash something into complete oblivion in about two turns? If you answered YES to two or more of these questions, this could be the perfect PvP build for YOU! The Stats. I highly suggest the following to get the most PvP rapageness out of your Agi/Crit Xelor. If you choose to follow another path, go ahead ^^, but this is what I did. Agility: RAISE RAISE RAISE TILL it hits 80. Don't worry about the softcaps. If possible, scroll fully. Vitality: After your base Agi hits 80, raise Vit ALL THE WAY HOME. No softcaps here =D Chance: Scroll/raise to 11. You'll find out why. Intelligence: Why bother? Strength: Try to scroll, so you can use higher-level daggers. Wisdom: If you're a rapist by heart, knock yourself out here after raising Agi. Arcane Magicks I'm such a dork. By the time you manage to max ALL of these spells out, You should be at least level 81. SAVE YOUR POINTS for: *Level 6 Dagger Skill *Level 6 Slow Down *Level 6 Frostbite *Level 6 Shriveling The Equips. NOOBSTER xD I would start with an Adventure Set at level 1. Well-balanced. If you can afford Age Runes, go for it. Get an Arachnoton, and an Agility Bow Meow or Air Bwak too. At 29, get a Ha Hammer or Airmaged Bashers. Stick with these till... Level 36 ...when you get your first REAL equipment. Eachure Hat and Mad Tofu Cloak FTW. Use Elorie Entuwan's Cruel Daggers if you can get 'em Airmaged, or stick with your Ha for now. Level 4x Try to acquire these items: *Rags You can use this baby FOREVER. *Aerdala Amulet *Aerdala Geta *Aerdala wedding ring *Aerdala Shield if you plan on ranking to 5 early. *Ring Dikuloos *White Scararing... GET THIS MAGED TO +4 CRITS. *Yellow Turtle Belt, or Chafeerce Belt if you can't get a Critmaged White Scararing. *Aerda belt at level 70. AND FINALLY: *blaze of glory* AIR MAGED Blessdags!!!! liek omgz blessdaggs. Must have near-perfect crits, or use the Chafeerce. THIS IS A NECESSITY, otherwise this build it completely useless till level 108. Level 64 Life starts at 64 for us Agi/Crit Xelors. Just walk around killing people with those hax daggers of yours, and Shrivel in between. Depending on what you want as your Agility/Initiative/Vitality balance, use: *Dikuloos + Scararing + Yellow Turtle Belt *Scararing + Aerdala + Yellow Turtle Belt *Dikuloos + Aerdala + Chafeerce Belt At level 67, You can switch your Eachure for a King Jellix's Crown, and wear Dikuloos + Aerdala. I got my Aerdala ring Critmaged, and it still has decent agility. But again, it depends on what Agi/Init/Vit balance you want. Levels 7x-9x GET THE BLACK RAT SET WITH PERFECT CRITS. I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK YOUR FACE WILL LOOK LIKE, JUST GET IT. Well, at least everything but the cape. If you get full perf-crits Black Rat (-cape) + perf-crit Rags + perf-crit Dragon Pig Ring, you will have 1/2 on Black Rat Daggers... HAX. Level 108 The set I talked to you about? Wear it. Go PvP like hell and get your ranks before those puny 9x Iops can wear Ancestral and Wrath you to hell. After this level, I can't say... I need to get there myself before I'm allowed to talk any more =P After this, you can customize depending on the way you want to go. Some of you might unlearn Dagger Skill for Hammer Skill and the Fols Hammer, while others might abandon the Critical Hit altogether and aim for an Agi/Wis build instead. Still others will take up a new element (See Xelor Hybrids), or just focus on getting as much Agility as possible (See the other guides in the Xelor/Agility category >_>). All in all, play the way you want to and have fun... I'm just here to help. ^^